Because I Care
by L0VEisREALx3
Summary: Miley is a wild child who has one certain curly haired boy to keep her in line, what happens when he leaves her to go on tour? Oh, and don't forget the fact that he's completely in love with her. TRAILER INSIDE NILEY NICKXMILEY review!
1. Trailer

Okay, so i've been a fanfiction reader for a while now and I'm just starting out writing now. I mean, I've written before, but I decided to post something here. I'm going to be going around soon and writing reviews on the stories I've been reading in the past few months and requesting that the authors check out my story. Thanks soo much if you have done that or even if you are just a random reader. I'm going to be the first chapter up really soon, I already have most of the story written (thanks to those two days I had to wait before I could post! haha) so ENJOYY REVIEW PLEASEE.

**Miley Stewart was a wild child, a party girl**

_shows Miley with a red plastic cup in hand dancing on someone's kitchen table with her friend Lilly._

**But she had one person to hold her down and keep her safe**

_shows Nick taking her cup away and whispering "I think it's time to take you home"_

**He was always there to take care of her because she was his best friend**

_shows Nick holding back Miley's hair while she pukes into the toilet and then putting her to bed _

**And he was secretly in love with her **

_"I love you Miles" he whispered as he tucked her in and kissed her forehead goodnight._

**But he never had the courage to tell her while she was awake and sober**

**What happens when Nick has to leave to go on tour with his brothers?**

_shows Miley giggling, clearly drunk, while sitting on a guy's lap_

**Who will be there to make sure she gets home safe?**

_shows Miley waking up on the couch in a random house_

**And how will he react when he finds out what she's been up to?**

_"Nick, you need to come back she's out of control" Lily cried into the phone._

_"Miley, I heard you left with Jake last night..."_

_"You know what Nick Jonas? It's none of your business, you don't OWN me"_

Will he ever have the courage to tell her he loves her when she's not inebriated?

Or will she figure it out on her own?

Find out in...

**BECAUSE I CARE.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I forgot to mention this before, but this is rated T for underaged drinking and a few bad words here and there. Don't judge Miley too harshly, you'll see she's not as bad as she seems...**

Miley and Lilly were getting ready in Miley's room.

"Lilly, I'm so ready to go out tonight!" she said, adjusting her denim miniskirt and black tube top and shaking out her hair in front of the mirror.

"Miley, you're ready to go out every night!" Lilly giggled back while applying lip-gloss that complimented her black skinny jeans and red baby doll tank top

"I know, but tonight I'm just really in the mood to PAR-TAYY" Miley screamed laughing as her phone rang, letting her know she had a text message.

Nick: We're pulling up in front of your house in 2 min get your butts ready to leave!

"They're almost hereeee" Miley sang checking herself one more time in the mirror and grabbing Lilly's arm to drag her down the stairs just in time for the doorbell to ring. Miley's father was already out on his own date by this time, it was about 8, and her curfew wasn't until midnight. As soon as they made in to the bottom of the stairs the doorbell rang.

Miley went to open it, revealing Nick and his brother Joe. Nick in dark jeans, and a tight navy blue polo and Joe in jeans and a tight black v-neck t-shirt. Nick ran his hand through his curls and he looked at Miley. Wow she was beautiful. Yes her outfit was sexy and it showed of what cleavage she had and her endlessly long legs, but to him, Miley was always beautiful, not hot or sexy.

"Looking hot, Miles," Joe said winking and pretending to check Miley out.

"Yeah, yeah thanks I try" she said rolling her eyes at Joe's silliness. It was no secret that he liked Lilly which was made even more clear when he went over to give her a hug and whispered 'you look good' in her ear while she blushed. They weren't dating... yet.

"NICKYY!" Miley screeched giving him a huge friendly hug. He hugged her back, savoring the moment, then letting go and saying "Hey, you guys ready to go?"

"YES!!" Miley, Lilly, and Joe all screamed. Nick rolled his eyes, they all loved the high school party scene, but the only reason Nick went was for what happened after the party, not during. He sighed walking behind Miley and sliding into the back with her, letting Lilly take the front seat next to Joe. Nick glanced sideways at Miley watching her text furiously on her sidekick with a tiny smile on her face. He could hardly wait for this party to be over.

AT THE PARTY (fast forward a few hours into it, it's about 11:30 now)

Miley and Lilly were both trashed. They were clutching each other and laughing even though nothing funny was really going on. Some football player had his arm draped around Miley and the other hand around a beer bottle. Miley had a red plastic cup full of coke and rum in her hand which she was downing pretty fast. He whispered into her ear and she giggled as someone turned the music up. Gimme More started blaring through the speakers and Miley cooed "Ohh I love this song, dance with me?" The football player readily agreed and she wrapped his arm around his neck and he put his big hands around her tiny waist.

A few minutes later Lilly was dancing with them too and the next thing you know Lilly and Miley were climbing on the kitchen table and dancing while people, mainly guys, crowded around them and cheered them on.

_cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing they keep watching, they keep watching seems like the crowd is saying Gimme Gimme More Gimme More Gimme Gimme More..._

"Ime-Tay o-Tay ake-Tay iley-May ome-Hay" (time to take miley home, haha) Joe whispered to Nick, who had been watching Miley across the room the whole time. "Yeah, I know" he said pretending to sound annoyed.

He walked over to the table and grabbed Miley's hand "Time to come down Miley" he said.

"Nooo, Nick" she slurred "I'm having too much funnn here"

"Come on, sweetie" he said comfortingly, "We gotta get you home before you're late for curfew" he ignored the complaints of the guys around her as he tugged her hand gently and she willingly let him help her down. This was going to be one of the easier times.

She wrapped an arm around his waist and he put one on her shoulder as he guided her out the door. He listened to her excited chatter as she rambled on about her night, what she had done, the few things she could remember. She was still beautiful. He smiled as he grabbed her hand and they walked back to her house. There was no where he would rather be than with her.

He helped her put her key in the lock and gently shushed her as they walked inside. He guided her slowly up the stairs, still trying to quiet her as they went into her bedroom.

"You're so good to me Nicky" she slurred.

"Well, I really care about you Miles..." he said.

"I know" she said as she sat on the bed with him next to her and leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat in comfortable silence for a while. "Nicky..." she started..."Yes?" "I think I'm going to be sick" she said running for her bathroom.

He followed her in gently holding her hair back and rubbing circles into her back while whispering comforting things into her ear. She emptied the contents of her stomach while moaning. Once she was done, he pulled a towel out from under her sink and handed it to her as he went to turn on her shower.

"Okay, Miles, I'm gonna let you shower now, but I'll be right outside when you're done"

"Thanks Nicky," she whispered her eyes closed tight.

After she finished her shower she walked back into her room, now dressed in flannel shorts and a white wife beater to see Nick lying on her bed reading one of her school books. She slowly climbed in with him and leaned her head against his chest. He absentmindedly combed his fingers through her wet hair and began to hum a song she didn't recognize, a hymn most likely. They laid like that for a long time until she fell asleep.

Once he was sure she was sleeping he slowly moved himself out from underneath her. This was his favorite part of the party. Spending time with Miley afterwards. Lying with her, holding her hand, just being with her. He kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you, Miles, I just wish I could tell you when you're awake" with that he climbed out her window and walked slowly down the block to his own house before collapsing into bed. He knew she wouldn't remember any of it the next day. The most he had ever told her was that he brought her home. Not that he had stayed with her or taken care of her. He didn't know how to justify why he did it, and she never remembered anyway so what was the point. He sighed and fell asleep dreaming of the girl he had fallen in love with.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: the song in this chapter is called Baby, Come on by +44, kind of random, but i liked how it fit. Good stuff check it out!**

The next morning Nick sat down on his bed still in his plaid pajama bottoms and no shirt. He was absent mindedly playing this favorite acoustic guitar and thinking about his night with Miley. He sighed and played around with chords until he got it right and he began to sing:

_She's a pretty girl  
__She's always falling down  
__And I think I just fell in love with her  
__But she won't ever remember, remember  
__And I can always find her  
__At the bottom of a plastic cup  
__Drowning in drunk sincerity..._

"Another song about Miley?" Joe smirked as he stood in the doorway of Nick's room. Yes, Joe knew about Nick's thing for Miley. Heck, everyone did except for Miley herself.

Nick blushed and mumbled "Maybe.."

"You gotta tell her" Joe said seriously "You can't just keep following her like a puppy. I know it kills you inside that she doesn't know how you feel, Nick. But that's because you've never been able to tell her"

"Yeah, Joe you mean like how you've never been able to tell Lilly that you like her?" Nick said, trying to get the spotlight off of him.

"Actually, little bro, Lilly and I are official as of last night" Joe said staring off dreamily and smiling.

"Ugh!" Nick cried in frustration.

Joe chuckled, "Anyway, I came up here to tell you to come downstairs, Dad wants to talk to us about touring and then we're gonna go down to the record company to talk about it more officially. Kevin's already downstairs and dressed. So get ready, bud." and with that he left the room.

Touring. Yes he and his brothers were in a band. Music was the one thing Nick loved more than Miley, besides family and God, of course. He got up and went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. As the water pounded against his back he thought about Miley, drunk with her arms around him. Sober and smiling and laughing on the beach. Maybe she would call him later to hang out. All he ever wanted was to be there for her, whenever she needed him.

After he got dressed in jeans and a button down plaid shirt he walked downstairs to see his two brothers and dad sitting at the dining room table. As soon as Nick took a seat his dad began to talk.

"Okay boys, so as you know we're going down to the record company to talk about opening on a tour for someone. Your first CD comes out in a few months, but all that's left is stuff the producers need to do so you're free to go on tour. They want to get your music out there before the CD comes out." The boys all grinned excitedly and began to talk about being on tour.

"Wait one second boys. First we have to get some things straight. Your mother, Frankie, and I are all coming with you"

The boys nodded, they were a close family and it seemed right to them that they should all travel together.

"Also, you have to make sure that this tour is really what you want. You're going to be leaving people behind and not seeing them for a long time. I know you boys are very talented and deserve this opportunity to break out, but I would never push you into something you guys can't do. Now I'm gonna let you boys talk about it while I go get ready for our meeting later down at the record company" Mr. Jonas got up and left the table and the three boys began to talk.

"Can you believe this is really happening? Us going on tour! We're gonna be rockstars!" Kevin said getting excited. He had just recently broken up with his girlfriend so he was ready to get on the road and experience new things.

"Yeah," Joe said, "It's like everything we wanted is coming true, except leaving Lilly. But I let her now we would be going on tour and that I wouldn't be around. And I'll be able to call her when I'm free so it's not that big of a deal..." he trailed off thinking about it.

"What about you Nick? You're awfully quiet... You're the one who started this all off after all... Mr. Solo Album" Kevin said jokingly.

"Haha," Nick laughed sarcastically then getting serious, "Do you think Miley will be okay without me?"

Kevin and Joe exchanged a look. It worried them sometimes that their little brother cared so much about Miley. Yeah, they all loved her, they were close family friends, but Nick's dependence on her was sometimes ridiculous. It was like he had convinced himself that Miley needed him, although they all knew that Miley, while she could be a little wild, was still a smart independent girl and besides she had loads of friends who could just as easily take care of her.

"Nick..." Joe started, "I think Miley will be find without you."

"I mean she'll miss you and stuff," Kevin jumped in trying not to hurt Nick's feelings, "But you guys can call and text. God knows Miley loves texting. She has a good head on her shoulders and she has lots of support."

Nick nodded slowly and they heard their dad call them to get ready to leave. Nick's phone vibrated in his pocket.

Miley: Hey BFF, heard you had a meeting today. Hang out at rico's later? xo Miley.

If she only knew...

**Aww... so has anyone seen Nick's new puppy, Elvis? so cute P  
AND REVIEW PLEASE. this chapter really just sets up things to come, so i'll probably post the next one later tonight.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I just realized how short this chapter was so I decided to post it... once again it's just kind of setting up for the drama later. But it does have a cute Niley moment.  
****I've written like 7 chapers already, but I'm still open to suggestions. I didn't really write any Loe into it, so I was wondering if you guys would want to see some of that cause I can always add it in. Please review!**

After the Meeting

(At Rico's)

Lilly had also asked Joe to meet her and Rico's so Mr. Jonas dropped the two boys off on their way back from the meeting. When they walked onto the beach they saw Lilly and Miley sitting at a table. As usual Miley had her cell phone out and was texting furiously while talking to Lilly. She showed a text to Lilly and both of them started to laugh. Nick instantly wondered who she was texting.

Joe kissed Lilly on the cheek and asked her to go for a walk on the beach. She smiled and took his hand and they walked off.

Nick sat down next to Miley "Hey Miles," he said smiling instantly when he looked at her.

"Hey Nick" she said putting her phone away.

"Who were ya texting?" he said half-joking half-serious.

"Why? Jealous?" Miley said raising her eyebrows.

"Psh. Me? No way." he quickly covered up.

"Relax. I was kidding," Miley laughed and his day brightened, "Wanna go for a walk? You can tell me all about your big meeting." She offered.

"Sounds good," Nick said getting up.

As they walked along the beach, he told her about their upcoming tour and how excited they all were for it. She eagerly joined in exclaiming how proud she was of them and how she knew they were going to get this far and that they deserved it more than anyone. It made Nick's heart sing to know how accepting she was of them going on tour. She would be the perfect girlfriend he thought admiring the way the sun makes her hair shine.

After walking for a little bit they both sat down.

"I'll miss you" Miley said softly looking out into the ocean.

"Yeah, I know" Nick said smugly. She smacked him on the leg.

"Nick! I'm serious! Who am I going to hang out with while you're gone?" still not looking at him, she was making patterns in the sand with her hands.

_Well you were looking pretty cozy with that football player last_ night he thought bitterly in his head, but he didn't want to ruin this moment with her. The sun was beginning to set on the beach and he was sitting next to the girl he was in love with. Could things get any better?

He grabbed her hand out of the sand, squeezed it gently and said "I know Miles, I'll miss you too." _you don't know how much_ "but we'll call and text and you and Lilly will have so much more time to hang out and go to those parties you love so much. It's only a month. Time will fly by."

"Mmm..." she agreed softly as she leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her. "You're my best friend, Nick, don't ever forget that okay?"

"I'll never forget it..." he whispered. And they sat there in comfortable silence watching the sunset until it was dark and time to go.

He helped her up and they both brushed the sand off their clothes. They began to walk back to her house, just joking about all the things they had done.

"Remember when we were little and you used to play the piano and I would sing?" Miley asked her eyes shining with good memories.

"Yeah, you were terrible," he joked.

"Niiick!" she whined.

"C'mon Miles, you know you were great." he said.

She ignored him pretending to be mad.

"Miley? C'mon Miley. Miles? Smiley Miley? You were so good we should have let you be in our band..." he said trying to make her laugh.

She did. Nick always knew how to make her laugh. "Right, because it would make sense if I was in the JONAS BROTHERS. Considering I'm neither a Jonas nor a brother," she said sarcastically, but secretly she was pleased that he would say that.

"Yeah well we could have come up with a new name... like the Jonas Brothers and one totally kick ass chick" he replied.

"Good one, Nick" she said rolling her eyes as they walked up the path to her door. "Well... I guess this is it."

"Yup..." Nick said awkwardly. How he just wanted to lean in and kiss her.

"You'll come by tomorrow right? To say Goodbye?" she said hopefully.

"Of course Miles, I couldn't imagine not," he said as he leaned in to give her a hug. She hugged him back and he was dying to scream I love you and never let her go. "Goodnight Miley" he whispered. As he watched her unlock her door and go inside and close it he couldn't help but have an awful thought. If only she was drunk and he could be following her up those stairs, into her room. He closed his eyes at the thought of it and then continued on to his house. His heart hurt thinking about leaving her. And they hadn't even officially said Goodbye yet. As excited as he was about this tour, he couldn't help thinking that maybe he belonged here with Miley.

**Aww.. Nick. Oh, and I also posted a quick songfic I wrote during study hall, so check that out. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: okay sorry, but this is like really really short, it took me quicker to say what i wanted to say to set it up for the next part. So if i get a lot of people asking me to update, i'll post the next chapter later tonight. Thanks! Enjoy!**

The next morning Nick and his brothers were packed and ready to go. The only thing left to do was say good bye and they would be on their way to tour.

Nick called Miley and told her he would be at her house in 5 minutes to say goodbye.

When he arrived she was sitting on her front porch in denim cutoffs and a red tank top and her long brown curly hair in two braids. She looked beautiful.

She smiled and patted the spot next to her on the swing and he sat down. She had a sad smile on her face and she looked down while he studied her face.

"I'm proud of you guys, you know that right?" she said finally looking at him and smiling.

"I know Miles. Wow, I'm gonna miss you so much... I didn't realize how much until now" he said never wanting to leave this girls side.

"Don't get all mushy on me Nick Jonas," she joked, "seriously you're gonna have such a good time. Try not to hook up with too many girls"

"You know I'm not like that Miley!" he said defensive. _Besides you're the only girl I'd ever want _he added silently.

"I know... and that's why you're my best friend" she said grabbing his hand. "Try not to forget me while you're on the road"

"I couldn't even if I tried" he said standing up because it was time for him to get going. She stood up too and opened her arms for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested this chin on her head, smelling her hair so he wouldn't forget what it was like to be with her. She held on to him tightly like she never wanted to let go and once again Nick wondered if leaving was the right thing to do.

He quickly placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, gave her one last squeeze and turned to leave. She watched him go and her eyes filled with tears for reasons she didn't quite understand. What would happen to her when he was gone?


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: in retrospect, i should have just combined this chapter and last chapter and made it a normal sized chapter, but you know, whatever haha. So here you go. THANKS TO MUCH TO THE PEOPLE WHO DID REVIEW. it's really not that hard, i'm not looking for a whole analysis, just a simple love it or whatever is cool. Oh and i've gotten so much alerts! which is really cool! okay, i'll stop enjoy...**

It had almost been two weeks into the brothers' tour and they were having the time of their lives. Nick had texted Miley often, but lately it seemed like she was taking forever to reply and they conveyed very little real information. It was about 8 in California so he decided to send her a text

Nick: Hey Miles, what are you up to?

(10 min later)

Miley: getting ready to go out... sucks not having Joe to drive us around

_She was going out... again._

Nick: haha yeah I bet... well have fun!

Miley: you know I always do ;)

Yeah she always did. His mind wandered back to an incident that happened last week

_It was almost 5am and Nick and his brothers were all fast asleep in their respective bunks on the tour bus. Suddenly Nick's phone began blaring out his ringtone for Miley. Worried Nick instantly picked up all thoughts of sleep gone when he realized it was her_

_Miley?_

_"NIIIIICKKKYYY... "She slurred loudly._

_Miley what's wrong are you okay?_

_I'm peerrfectly finee Nicky, I just miss you" then he heard a male's voice in the background 'come on baby...' she giggled and said one second. "I just wanted to call you to tell you I miss you and I love you Nick... best friends foreverrrrr"_

"_Miley, who was that in the background?" Nick asked worriedly._

"_Just a friend, we're just hanging out riiiight Jake?"_

_Jake? Jake Ryan? Miley's ex? What was that creep doing with her while she was drunk!? He wouldn't take care of her like I had he thought angrily. _

"_Miley... you need to go home." _

"_Okay sure daddy" she said sarcastically "byeeeee."_

_And she hung up_

He sighed half hoping she wouldn't be wasted enough to drunk dial and half hoping she would so he could hear her voice again.

It was a sick game he was playing and he knew it. The only time he felt like he could get close to her and tell her the things he wanted to was when she was drunk.

Meanwhile, Miley was currently sitting on the lap of Jake Ryan and taking shots. Miley was a tiny girl and one shot of vodka had her head spinning already. Jake's hand was resting on her upper thigh and she was dancing on his lap. Miley took down another shot and next thing she knew she was in a fierce, very public make out session with Jake. It was sloppy drunken kissing, their tongues forced down each others throats. She turned around to straddle him not worrying about who was watching, or taking pictures or videos. Her hands were tangled in his hair while his rested on her lower back.

Lilly saw her friend from across the room. Lately, it seemed as if Miley was partying ever harder than usual, was this related to Nick's absence? Sure, Lilly missed Joe too, but that didn't mean she was getting wasted and making bad decisions. Lilly drank, but she knew where to draw the line and until now she thought Miley did too.

Miley was still kissing Jake Ryan, she missed Nick so much. She would never admit it to anyone, but without him things didn't really make sense anymore. She just wanted to not think about him and forget that he wasn't here. So she took the quick route out, alcohol and a cute boy. The perfect cure all.

So here she was drinking it down and making out with Jake because it seemed like it would get her mind off of Nick. She just let go of all thought and concentrated on the boy in front of her not worrying about the repercussions as he lead her up the stairs and into an empty bed room…

Two hours later, Lilly was looking for Miley to go home.

"Miley?" she called, searching through the rooms in the house.

She passed down the hallway opening doors on couples in various states of hooking up, some already passed out. As she passed through the hallway she heard Miley's giggle and Jake's deep voice. _No, not Miley, please_ Lilly silently begged. She held her breath as she opened the door and gasped at what she saw. They were both so gone they didn't even notice and Lilly ran out of the house still freaked out by what she saw as she dial a certain curly haired boy's number…

**A/N: uhh ohhhhhhh. NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW. so i just wrote the last chapter, because i was like itching to get out how i wanted it to end and now i'm soo excited to post it which means faster updates! one last time: REVIEW PLEASEE!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Short, but hopefully good. Thanks to all my reviewers!! **

Once again, Nick woke up in his bunk from his cell phone ringing. He shot up, preparing himself for a drunk Miley before he realized that it wasn't her ring tone. Who could possibly be calling at this hour? He looked at the caller ID… Lilly? Was something wrong with Miley?

"Lilly?" he asked.

"Nick, thank God you picked up. Nick, in all seriousness, you need to come home soon"

"Huh? What? Why?" he said confused.

"It's Miley" Lilly said softly.

"What about her?"

"Nick I saw her…"

"You saw her doing what Lilly? Come on, just let me know" he said soothingly bracing himself for what she was going to say.

"It's her and Jake. Nick she's out of control without you. She won't listen to me when I try to get her to stop. She's coming home late; she's passing out on couches. She's drinking twice her normal amount" Lilly said worriedly.

"What happened with her and Jake?" Nick asked anger and jealousy seeping into his voice.

"He and Miley were making out on the couch" Lilly started and Nick hissed in anger, "But that's not all Nick…"

Nick held his breath waiting to hear what she would say next.

"I walked in on her and Jake, Nick; they were in bed together…"

His head filled with terrible images and he suddenly felt the urge to cry and scream.

"…And I think they were naked."

His heart stopped.

The next morning Miley woke up in an unfamiliar room. She sat up and realized she didn't have a shirt on, she also realized a sleeping Jake had his arm around her waist. He was also shirtless. She clasped her hand over her mouth and began to cry. What had happened last night? Why couldn't she remember? She had never gotten so drunk she couldn't remember what happened the night before. She heard her phone vibrating in the pocket of her jeans on the floor. She gently removed Jake's arm from her waist and pulled his shirt off the bedpost and slid it on over her bare chest.

She looked at her sidekick. Nick. Her heart began to beat faster and she looked at sleeping Jake before she slipped into the bathroom and picked it up.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hi Miley." He said stiffly.

"What's up? How's your tour?" she said nervously. Why did he sound upset with her? How could he know? She had just found out what happened!

"Cut the crap, Miley" his words smacked her in the face. She was already quite emotionally distressed, waking up naked in bed with her ex-boyfriend. Tears began to roll down her cheeks silently.

"What did I do?" she said sounding small and far away.

"I know what you did last night Miley. I know what you're up to. I know that you're staying out late. That you've been missing curfew. God, Miley what were you thinking?" he said anger obvious in his voice.

Suddenly something in Miley snapped. Who was he to judge her? He was the one who left her!

"Why are you on my case about this?" she snapped back at him.

"Because I…." Nick trailed off. He couldn't say it, couldn't do it. He loved her, but he couldn't tell her.

"Because why?" she whispered softly, knowing the answer. She was dying to hear it. Hear him say it for real.

"Because... Because I…. care about you" he finished lamely.

She felt like the world was falling when he didn't admit it. Why was he being so shy? Why couldn't he just tell her? "Why can't you just say it!?" she screamed, tears falling silently from her eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked stupidly

"Nick, I know." She whispered.

He froze. "Know what?" he said quietly, dreading the answer.

"I know that it's you Nick! It's always been you. I know that you take me home. I know that you take care of me! I know that, I know that… I know that you love me!" she blurted out. And then instantly regretted it.

Suddenly the line went dead.

Nick Jonas had hung up on her.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: yay an update! i really like this one because it shows Miley's point of view. Just fyi, it will probably take a little longer for me to get the next one up because i haven't written it yet, but hopefully i'll start soon and by the time a bunch of you are asking i'll have it done. Thanks to all my reviewers and story alerters! keep it up guys, you really inspire me to post!**

Hot, angry tears ran down Miley's face as she shut her phone. She stormed back into the bedroom grabbed her own clothes and threw them back on. She left the room leaving Jake sleeping by himself. She ran down the stairs, out the door and down the street tears still falling as she pounded on Lilly's door.

A sleepy looking Lilly opened the door and upon seeing Miley, pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Miley..." she said trying to comfort the girl, "What did you do?"

"I woke up in bed with Jake!" the girl cried out, "I can't remember what happened either!"

Lilly held Miley as she sobbed into her shoulder. Lilly whispered soothing words into her ear "It's okay, its okay, its okay" she repeated over and over.

Once Miley calmed down a little she whispered "That's not all…"

Lilly's Eyes widened _what else could she have done? _Lilly thought.

"Nick Called."

_Shit_ Lilly thought _did she know I called him?_

"I told him that I knew…" she said regretfully.

"Oh Miley…" Lilly said for the second time that day.

"I just want to hear him say it when he doesn't think I'm asleep or too drunk to remember!" she cried out desperately, "Is that too much to ask for? I just want him to make the first move! God, I've loved him for so long! Why does he make this so hard?"

"He just scared to ruin your friendship."

"I know, but I want him to be brave enough to admit it! I mean if he really cared he would make a move right? If he really loved me he would take that risk!" Miley's thoughts wandered to the first time she heard him say I love you…

Flashback to about a year ago

_Miley was getting ready when her phone buzzed with a text message from Nick. She felt her heart flutter with excitement just reading his name off the screen._

_Nick: Be there in 5._

_She concentrated on making sure she looked perfect for Nick. Everything she did was for him, the partying, looking good, and the boys to make him jealous. Tonight she was wearing dark tight skinny jeans and a loose banded navy blue (his favorite color) tank top with a pair of red patent leather heels. Her hair was curly and pulled into a side ponytail because the last time she had done this he had complimented her. _

_When he came in the door her heart melted. He looked breathtakingly adorable. He was in a grey/navy blue plaid button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up showing off his toned forearms. She couldn't resist him._

_She pulled him into a hug inhaling his scent holding on a little bit too long, He let go and blushed looking down and running a hand through his perfectly curly hair like he always did when he was nervous._

"_We should, uh, get going..." he stammered. He was so adorable!_

_They both walked outside and down the street to the party that night._

_As soon as they got there Lilly pressed a Mike's Hard Lemonade into her hand. She gratefully took a sip and began getting psyched up for a great night._

_A few hours later Miley had barely finished one drink and had lost sight of Nick a while ago, but that didn't mean she couldn't have a good time. A random junior from their school, _Was his name Ricky? Whatever, it didn't matter_, had his arm around her waist and it wasn't bothering her so she let it be. Suddenly she felt Nick's eyes on her so she kissed the junior's cheek and giggled in his ear. He grabbed her face and began to try and kiss her full on the lips._

"_Hey wait," she said, "Get me another drink?" holding up her empty bottle. He happily obliged hoping to get her drunk enough to have some fun._

_Nick saw his chance and crossed the room. _

"_I think it's time to get you home" he said gently to her._

_She wanted nothing more than to go with him, but she wasn't going to give it up that easy, especially since she was supposedly drunk._

_  
"Noo, Nicky," she said putting on a fake slur," I was just about to get another drink!"_

"_I think you've had enough sweetie" he told her, not sounding condescending but concerned, as he grabbed her hand. Her heart melted. Oh. My. Gosh. His fingers laced around hers felt so good, so right, and so comforting. She would follow him anywhere._

_She knew that the only reason he was with her was because he thought she was drunk and he cared about her well-being like a brother. Therefore she continued to pretend to stumble and enjoyed his arm around her waist steadying her._

_When they walked into her room she pulled him down onto her bed with her. What's the worst that could happen? If he rejected her, she could blame it on the alcohol, right?_

_But he didn't reject her. He didn't resist at all as she wrapped her arms around his waist and he even slid his arm around her shoulders, supporting her neck and pulling her closer. She buried her face into his neck inhaling his scent as he did the same to her hair. His presence comforted her and soon her breathing became slow and relaxed although she had not yet fallen asleep._

"_I love you, Miles," she heard him whisper and he kissed her forehead. That was the last thing she remembered before drifting asleep for real._

END FLASHBACK

When Nick pressed end his heart was racing like he had just run a marathon.

Shit. She knew? For how long? Did she feel the same way? He shouldn't have hung up on her! How could he have been so risky telling her he loved her? How did she feel? Were they no longer friends? Was she now upset? Should he call her back? He didn't mean to hang up, he just panicked.

These thoughts flooded his mind as his thumb hovered over the call button, but he didn't have the courage to talk to her after knowing that she knew. He also didn't want to be having this conversation over the phone, maybe when he saw her she would bring it up again.

So instead he lay down on his bunk with his hands behind his head looking up at the picture of him and Miley that was taped to the ceiling. They were both laughing and Miley had blue icing on her nose. The picture was taken on his 14th birthday, before she had gotten into the party scene and most nights consisted of just him and Miley doing anything and everything together. He let the good memories fill his mind as he drifted into a nap thinking _two weeks can't last that long…_


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, sorry i didn't update this weekend because i was home for like a total of 12 hours max. I know that they end the tour kind of suddenly, but the tour isn't the point of the story so i figured i'd just skip forward a little bit. I haven't written the next chapter yet so that might take a while too, so there def won't be another update tonight (which sometimes i do). also there are only like 2 chapters left probably because i've already written the last so i just need the connecting piece. okay sorry that was long, enjoy! and please review! xxSarah**

Nick and his brothers had ended their tour a week early. Their record company wanted to give another new act some exposure, so they were letting them finish up the last leg of the tour.

They had had a great time touring, but all of them were happy to be back home. Lilly had already texted Joe about where the party was that night and Nick was shaking in anticipation of seeing Miley again.

His stomach churned as he walked up the front walk to the house, he could hear the music blaring from out here. He opened the door and went in, increasing the sound, although it was nothing compare to what he had dealt with on tour.

Nick's eyes quickly scanned the room for Miley, finally he saw her in the back corner talking with Jake. Anger boiled in Nick's veins. If she regretted what she had done what was she doing talking to him again?

Nick saw Jake's hand grabbing hers and before he could think twice about it he was storming across the room. Everything he had ever felt for Miley was swirling through his head and his anger at Jake taking advantage of her and jealousy of him for having her attention was taking over his body.

He saw Miley's eyes widen as she saw Nick. He saw her look of surprise and shock as he laid a hand on Jake's shoulder and turned him around.

"Hey Buddy," Nick said menacingly, "You think it's just okay to take advantage of a girl when she's been drinking? Wow, you're so tough!"

"Nick," Miley interjected nervously, she had never seen him this angry, "We were just talking, I haven't even been-"

Before Miley could finish her sentence Nick had pulled his arm back and punched Jake in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?" Jake screamed holding his eye, "I WASN'T EVEN DOING ANYTHING!"

Nick ignored him "Miley," he said, "What were you doing with him again?"

Seeing him again Miley remembered how hurt and angry she was.

"You don't OWN me Nick, I can hang out with whoever I want!" she yelled.

"Oh, 'hang out'? Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Nick mocked.

Miley slapped him across the face. "You know what Nick? It's not any of your business what I'm doing. At all. You haven't called me or talked to me in days! And if you really want to know, Jake here was apologizing for what happened last weekend, he was drunk too and didn't mean it to go that far!"

Nick's cheek felt hot from her slap as he gaped at her. He didn't even know what to say. What had gotten into him? He knew he was raised better than this, to hit someone. Miley just made him want to do crazy things.

Realizing Nick wasn't going to say anything, Miley stormed off to help Jake with tears in her eyes, willing them not to fall. Everything about seeing Nick again threw her off balance. She didn't know what to think anymore.

In theory, she was mad at him and never wanted to talk to him again, but seeing him had completely changed that. The rage and passion in his eyes were unlike anything she had ever seen in him, and it was pretty hot of him to fight for her honor or whatever he was trying to prove by hitting Jake. Miley didn't know what to think so she relied on the same thing she had for almost the past month when she didn't want to think about him: Alcohol.

Several hours and several shots later, Miley was completely (for real) wasted. She was falling over laughing and was earning strange looks even from the other drunk people around her.

Nick seriously considered for a moment just leaving her there, but his heart wouldn't let him.

"C'mon Miley," he murmured hoping she wouldn't put up a fight. Surprisingly, she didn't she willingly agreed to go with him. _If she's gonna be this easy good thing I didn't leave her here alone_ he thought.

He tried to guide her to her house but she could hardly even walk. He sighed.

"Miley, do you think you can get on my back for me and hold on?"

"Whatever you say Nicholas." She slurred drawing out his name.

He leaned over and let her jump on, carrying her the rest of the way to her house. She giggled and whispered "You're cute Nicholas Jerry Jonas" and he remembered all the other nights like this where she wasn't as drunk as he had thought.

When he got her into her room he dropped her onto the bed and went into her drawers to find her some pajamas. He handed her a t-shirt and sweatpants to change into. Much to his embarrassment and surprise, she began to change right there. She crossed her arms and pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in a black bra and her jeans. She was absolutely perfect, but being the gentleman he was Nick blushed and quickly averted his eyes until she was finished.

When she was done she walked over to Nick and wrapped her arms around his neck. Almost without thinking, Nick placed his on her waist. She looked right into his eyes, maybe if she wasn't so far gone she would have seen the sadness in them and the tiredness, from so many nights spent staying up thinking about her. Maybe if he wasn't so blinded by her beauty he would have seen the desperation and want in hers.

Suddenly, she pressed her mouth against his.

Nick froze as she kissed him. Somewhere in the back of his head he knew he should stop, but he couldn't believe she was actually kissing him. He let her continue for a while, forgetting the circumstances. Her kisses began to travel down his neck and he groaned. Miley, his Miley was kissing him. Then he felt her hands begin to travel below the belt and he grabbed her wrists, firmly but gently and pulled away from her.

"What the hell, Miley?" he exclaimed, still shocked by what she had done.

"I want you Nick" she said, "I love you…"

He stopped breathing when he heard those words leave her mouth. _She's drunk _he told himself silently _don't believe it; she's not in the right state of mind. _But that didn't change the fact that those three words sounded so perfect coming out of her mouth.

"Miley, this isn't the right situation for this to be happening. I love you, too, but we can't do things like this" he explained to her patiently.

Suddenly she started bawling.

"Why do you make this so hard Nick?" she said forcefully taking her arms back from him. "I love you and you love me! Don't you want me?" she sobbed.

"Miley, I love you. But we can't do this. Not when you're like this" he gestured to her.

"Leave" she said angrily, tears still falling down her face.

"No, Miles Come on" he begged trying to wipe away her tears.

She swatted his hand away and repeated herself "Leave." And she opened the door for him.

"Fine, Miley," he said sadly, realizing he wouldn't win this fight and turned around to give her one last look as he walked out the door.

As Nick walked home, his mind was flooded with images of that night. Punching Jake. Miley slapping him. Miley's arms around him. Miley kissing him. Miley saying she loved him. He didn't know if he could ride this rollercoaster with her anymore and that thought made him feel very, very empty.


	10. Chapter 9

For the second day in a row, Miley Stewart refused to get out of bed. The first day had been because she had a terrible hangover and just the thought of opening her eyes made her want to crawl into a hole and never come out.

Then, the memories from the night before came flooding back and she once again wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out.

Part of her realized that she should call Nick and apologize and invite him over to talk, but a bigger part of her still wanted him to be the one to make the first move, she was a hopeless romantic and she knew it, but that's just the way it had to be.

Miley was lying in bed staring at the ceiling trying not to think while ignoring her phone calls when she heard the doorbell ring. She listened intently. She heard someone open the door, an exchange of greetings, and then suddenly footsteps up the stairs.

_Please don't be Nick_ she begged silently while wishing deep down that it would be, her vain side however would not allow her to think that considering she hadn't showered or changed in two days.

She heard the steps coming closer to her room, was that two sets? Huh? Who could possibly be coming up to see her?

Then Lilly burst in the door.

"Lilly! You can't just-"Miley heard a familiar voice say.

The person was interrupted by Lilly yelling "Where have you been? What have you been doing? How are you? What happened? Why aren't you answering our phone calls? What did you do to Nick? What did Nick do to you? What's going on?" Lilly's questions seemed to go on and on.

"Slow down, Lils," the voice from the hallway said. The boy who was none other than Lilly's boyfriend and brother to the boy that Miley had completely embarrassed herself in front of, Joe Jonas.

"Hey Miles," he said grinning sheepishly, "Sorry to barge in, but Lilly here couldn't take another second without coming and talking to you so she insisted we walk over here from my house."

Miley sighed, she knew she would have to talk to them eventually so she guessed now was as good a time as any. She plastered a smile on her face and said,

"It's no problem, Joe. I've missed you guys" once the words left her mouth she realized how true they were.

Suddenly tears were rolling down Miley's face.

Lilly instantly went from pissed off questioning best friend to soothing sympathetic best friend as she sat down on the bed and held Miley.

"Shhh…" Lilly whispered, "Come on, Miley, just tell us what's wrong and we'll fix it"

Joe joined Lilly on Miley's bed and wrapped his arms around Miley too and began to try to comfort her as well.

"Miley, you know you can tell us, we'll always be here for you" he said.

"God, I'm so stupid!" Miley said angrily.

"Just tell us what happened" Joe said.

"Well, Nick showed up at that party and punched Jake and everything is a little blurry after that" Miley started.

"Wait? Nick? Nicholas? My calm, cool, collected little brother PUNCHED someone?" Joe said incredulously.

"Yeah," Miley said giggling a little at the look on Joe's face. "And I slapped him…" she added quietly.

"Miley!" Lilly reprimanded.

"I know, I know, but he was just being so possessive, when unfortunately for me, he's not mine and I'm not his"

"Can you tell us about what happened after you two went home?" Joe asked gently.

"Well, um, I was pretty wasted…" Miley said not wanting to tell them.

"And…" Joe prodded gently.

"I might have, sort of, kind of, triedtohavesexwithhim" she said quickly.

Unfortunately for her, both Lilly and Joe knew her well enough to decode her fast talking. And both of them stared at her in horror.

"Oh, it gets worse" she said laughing bitterly, "I told him I loved him and I wanted him," if the situation wasn't so crappy Miley might have found the looks and her two best friend's faces comical, but she was too wrapped up in the memory to notice, "but he told me we couldn't do it" their faces noticeably relaxed, "and then I started to cry and kicked him out."

For a moment, Lilly and Joe looked like they didn't know what to say, but they quickly recovered.

"You should talk to him, Miles" Lilly said seriously.

"Yeah, all he's been doing is moping around the house, and playing song after song… OW" Joe was cut off by Lilly punching him in the shoulder.

"Sorry, baby" she said, grabbing his hand to lead him out of the room.

"Miley, it's so obvious he cares about you, and you clearly care about him or you wouldn't be just lying in bed here. So give him a call, maybe you need to be the one to take a chance." And with that Lilly and Joe left.

Miley grabbed her phone and stared at it for a few moments. Little did she know a scenario much like the one that had just happened in her room was happening at the Jonas's house

* * *

Nick had barely left his room since his encounter with Miley. Once in a while he did a sad lap around the house, but nothing seemed to catch his interest. He kept checking his phone to make sure no one, meaning Miley, had called.

Each day he began to lose hope that she would ever call, but he still couldn't see to muster up the courage to call her himself. He knew that she would be feeling embarrassed and he wanted to give her time to collect herself.

He was sitting on his bed playing a new song he had written, one he was considering playing for Miley when, and if, they talked again when his oldest brother came into his room.

"Hey," Nick said, "There's this thing called knocking!"

"Brothers don't knock!" Kevin said a little too enthusiastic for Nick's taste.

"Soo…" Nick started, "You gonna tell me why you came into my room?"

"Yeah.." Kevin said, "Whatcha been up to?"

Nick rolled his eyes. Kevin's attempt to talk to him was so blatantly obvious, but Nick was tired of feeling sad and alone so he decided to spill his guts.

"Miley told me she loved me," Nick began.

"What? That's great! Wait, that is great right?" Kevin asked eyeing Nick nervously as he did not look excited or happy.

"She was drunk," he explained sadly.

Now Kevin was older than Nick and therefore had more experience and he could tell that Miley really did love Nick, but Kevin was also smart enough to know that he wasn't the one who should be telling Nick this.

"'A drunken mind speaks a sober heart'" he quoted.

"No…" Nick said, "I think… I think she tried to have sex with me..."

Kevin was not prepared for that one "WHAT?!"

"I don't know!" Nick defended, "She was kissing me, and I couldn't stop her, and then all of the sudden her hands were on my pants and I was pushing her away and she was telling me she loved me and she wanted me. It was definitely not the same as really being in love with someone."

"Maybe she doesn't know how else to tell you, Nick" Kevin tried to reason with him.

"I guess" Nick said doubtfully, "I just care about her so much, you know? Like it feels out of this world, to care about someone so much, so much that you'd do anything for them. It's absolutely terrifying laying everything on the line like that."

In that moment, Kevin realized two things, his little brother was not so little anymore and that he had fallen in love.

"Just give her time, Nick" Kevin said, getting up to leave, "She'll come to you when she's ready."

"Thanks, Kev" Nick said sincerely before going back to his guitar as his brother left his room.

Suddenly, his cell phone was blowing up with Miley's ringtone…

**hahaha that was lame, sorry. but exciting! so i finished up this story last night when i wasn't doing my molecular bio homework which is pretty exciting! I have an idea for a sequel for this that i already started outlining a bit. Do you guys want to see what happens after this one ends (i'm sure this will become clearer after you really see it end)? Once i finish this story up i'll put a little post about what the sequel will be about. Oh, and thanks to all my reviewers especially the ones who review every chapter... it means a lot to me!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Just a warning, this gets a little racy (but nothing that bad) towards the end. Oh, and please read the A/N at the end.**

Miley had finally brought herself to call Nick Jonas, the possible love of her life.

She felt nervous and sick to her stomach as she heard it ringing. Her mind was racing and she suddenly forgot what she was going to say to him.

"Hey," Nick said softly and sadly. Her heart hurt to hear him sounding like that and knowing it was because of her

"Hi..." she whispered, unsure of why she was whispering, but it just seemed fitting.

"We should talk…" she said. _Wow, way to state the obvious Miley_ she thought to herself.

"Yeah…" Nick agreed.

For two people who normally never ran out of things to say to each other, this conversation was very strange and awkward.

"Can you come over in, like, an hour?" Miley asked, giving herself time to get up and take a shower and look presentable.

"Okay."

"Alright, I'll see you then… bye"

"Bye…" Nick said, hearing her shut her phone. Nick wasn't really sure what was going to happen, but he figured he should be prepared to tell her so he got up and tried to make himself look good in a nonchalant way.

Unlike Miley, Nick had been taking care of himself while being depressed so he didn't need to shower or anything. He put on a casual pair of jeans and an old worn polo that he knew Miley loved the feel of. Then he began to mentally prepare himself for what could be one of the most important nights of his life.

About an hour later at the Stewarts, Miley was just slipping on a plain white v-neck t-shirt over her favorite pair of jeans, they were old and faded, but they still fit her perfectly. She had let her curly hair dry naturally because she knew Nick liked it like that and she had put on just a little bit of bronzer and brown eyeliner knowing Nick preferred her makeup to be more natural.

She was shaking with anticipation when she heard a knock at her window.

Somehow, Nick had climbed his way onto her balcony, with his guitar.

"Nick, what are you-" she started, but she was quickly cut off.

"Please just let me do this before I chicken out," he said half joking, "You know me, the best way I express myself is through music, so I wrote this one for you, it's not finished or anything, but I hope it gets my point across…" he strummed the guitar and began to sing

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
__It cannot wait, I'm sure  
__There's no need to complicate  
__Our time is short, this is our fate  
__I'm yours._

Miley was silent, with tears in her eyes.

"It's not finished, that's just like chorus, I didn't know if you'd like it" Nick rambled, taking her silence as a bad sign. _oh my God she probably thinks I'm a creep now_ he thought nevously.

"I love it" Miley interjected. There was no turning back now. "Just like I love you, Nicholas Jerry Jonas. If you're mine, then I'm yours too."

Nick's face lit up with the smile she loved. He gently laid down his guitar and held his hand out of her to take. She held it and he began to speak

"Miley Ray Stewart, I think I've been in love with you since the day I met you. I never had the courage to say it until now."

Miley was near tears and to be honest Nick wasn't so far from them himself.

He walked over to her grabbed her chin and brushed his lips against hers. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you" he said looking straight into her eyes and bringing his arms around her waist.

"I love you too" she breathed leaning in for another kiss.

They kissed for a long time, after a while Nick licked her lip for entrance and she happily obliged. They stood there making out for what seemed like an eternity. There was a certain desperation that both of them felt. They were young and in love, and suddenly kissing didn't feel like enough to express how they felt.

Miley's hands began to creep underneath Nick's shirt feeling his abs and his back, he sighed in pleasure feeling her hands all over his chest. He broke their kiss for just a second to pull of his shirt and then he quickly pulled her back into the kiss.

It still wasn't enough.

They pressed close to each other. Miley wanted to feel her skin on his skin, she pulled away and looked him straight in the eye and lifted her hands above her head.

He searched her eyes for a sign of doubt, but he couldn't find one. He started at her waist and slowly, painfully slow for Miley, he lifted her shirt inch by inch, wanted to savor every single moment, every single inch of her perfect tanned skin. Slowly he made his way to her bra and he lifted the shirt completely off of her.

He looked her in the eye again and fingered the clasp to her bra. He was dying inside. She was just so freaking beautiful! It almost hurt him to look at her, but in the best way possible. She nodded slowly, never breaking eye contact. He undid the clasp and she slid her bra off.

Nick's tremendous self control showed as he kept his eyes on her eyes, the beautiful blue orbs that he had been in love with for so long. The experience felt so surreal, like it was only a dream, nothing in the real world could possibly feel this good.

Miley wrapped her arms back around his neck pressing her naked chest on to his naked torso, he groaned in pleasure. All they wanted was every inch of their skin touching, leaving no barriers between them, everything was now out in the open. Her skin was on fire, she had never felt anything like this before, the want, the need to touch and be touched. She had never felt more alive.

Nick brought his lips back to hers and they kissed for a long time, just exploring each others bodies. Soon her hands were fumbling with his belt and he pulled away gently.

"What are we doing Miley?" he asked her softly.

"I'm not really sure" she admitted blushing gently because for the second time (although this time she was sober) she had taken it too far.

"We can't go all the way. Especially not on the first day we're together," he said practically.

"We're together?" she said grinning goofily.

"Well, yeah, I mean, you're my girlfriend now, right?" he asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't want it any other way" she said smiling and kissing him lightly again, "I just want to be with you, all of you. I want to let my guard down because that's what you do to me Nick Jonas. I've never felt this strongly about someone. And that scares the crap out of me."

"I know what you mean" Nick whispered, "It's like just being here with you, it's enough. You're enough. I could do this forever, just be with you. I want to give everything I have to you."

She closed her eyes and smiled. She never wanted to forget this moment as long as she lived. Then she was surprised by Nick's soft lips on hers. She kissed him back, pressing their bodies together again. Miley slowly unbuckled his pants, leaving him in his boxers and he looped his fingers through her shorts and pushed them to the ground leaving her in boy shorts. And that was enough. To just be together, they didn't need to have sex to prove they loved each other; in fact their love was more pure than that. Miley led him to the bed and they wrapped their arms around each other. As they drifted to sleep, they were both thinking the same thing.

_Life, right now, is perfect._

**AND IT'S A WRAP.  
wow, that was really fun. Thank you soo much to all of my reviewers!! love you guys! okay so i started writing a sequel, so be watching for that! i think it's going to be called Nothing Can Keep Us Apart, but we'll see. Oh, and the song was i'm yours by jason mraz... it's like constantly stuck in my head now haha**


	12. SEQUEL Nothing Can Keep Us Apart

**First chapter of the sequel is now posted! sweet! it's called "Nothing Can Keep Us Apart" and it starts the morning after this story ends. I really hope you enjoy it! please review.**

**Also, thanks so much to the people who reviewed Because I Care. I really really appreciate it, especially the people who reviewed almost all the chapters, you know who you are, you're the best. Oh and if you want me to check out your stories and review them, just add that in your review and i'd be glad to!**

**THANKS XO SARAH.**


End file.
